Mandarran Federal Government
The Mandarran Federal Government '''is an Authoritarian Socialist Monarchy ruled by the Viceroy, and '''Socialist Unity Party . The government was founded as a one party communist state in 3460, but through a revolution in the 3540s other parties gained political recognition, the Workers Party collapsed and a new government, a republic, formed. In the 3550s the Mandarran Union entered an economic deppresion and the ideas of socialism once again took hold. The Socialist Unity Party formed via the joining of many left wing groups and it soon dominated the bicameral Federal legislature known as the Senate. The Senate is made up of 2 Houses. The House of Ministers, and the Peoples Congress. In the 3570s the Nationalist Party was banned due to terroristic activities. The Peoples Republican Party was also disbanded shortly after, returning Mandarr to Single-party rule. Act of Dissipation In the 3590s the Senate passed the Act of Dissipation during Viceroy Hector's rule in the 3590s. This dissolved the Senate, and in its place formed the Supreme Peoples Assembly. The Vazquez line of Viceroys would continue until the 3670s, until Alenjandro Vazquez, Hector's grandson died in a major earthquake that hit Mandarr. After which Mandarr returned to collective rule by the Central Committee of the Socialist Unity Party. The Supreme Peoples Assembly The Senate is the bicameral legislative branch of the Federal Government. It is made up of 2 house, the House of Ministers and the Peoples Congress. The Senate has 400 seats in total, each of the 2 houses has 200 seats. The Houses will meet independently, and jointly to decide on laws. The leading party is the Socialist Unity Party. The Prime Minister oversees joint meetings of the Senate. Peoples Congress Upper house of the Mandarran Senate. When meeting without the lower house, it is chaired by the Speaker of the House, '''instead of the Prime Minister. Secretariat of the Unity Party Lower house of the Mandarran Senate. When meeting without the upper house, it is chaired by the '''President of the 'Minor Assembly', instead of the Prime Minister. The Viceroy and Ministries The executive branch of the Mandarran government is mainly centralized in the Viceroy, Prime Minister, and Governor of the Provinces. The Viceroy, Prime Minister, and Governor of the provinces are elected every 5 years via National Election and popular vote. Viceroy The Viceroy is the main figure head of the government. The Viceroy appoints cabinet members that serve as various heads, and chairmans of government Boards and Ministries. Viceroy is also commander-and-chief of the Mandarran Armed Forces and is the only member of the executive with the power to declare war. The Viceroy has the power to suspend and start national elections, power of Veto, and the power to set the income tax rate of the Union. Since the 3570s the office of Viceroy has been held exclusively by the Vazquez Family. Much like a monarchy. As of June 3584 the Viceroy was granted by the senate the power to appoint the Prime Minister and Governor of the Provinces . In the 3580s the Viceroy's Plan of Succession was also approved which marked the beginning of offical dynastic succession Prime Minister The Prime Minister can be seen as the 'chairman' of the Senate. The PM oversees meetings of the senate when both houses are present. When legislation passes both houses of the Senate, then it goes to the Prime Minister for approval or veto. The Prime Minister is appointed and reaffirmed by the Viceroy every 5 years. Governor of the Provinces The Governor oversees regional affiars. He/she ensures the regional laws dont conflict, and ensures regional laws follow Federal Law. Ensures trade, traffic, information flows effienctly between all 7 states. Because of the nature of his job, the Governor works closely with the Minister of the Interior. The Governor is the only member of the executive that can veto regional laws passed by a regional congress. Governor of the Provinces is appointed and reaffirmed by the Viceroy every 5 years Cabinet Ministries and Boards Cabinet Ministries are government Ministries run by cabinet members appointed by the Viceroy. Ministries assist in the day to day running of various vital federal functions, such as transportation, welfare, eduction, health etc. Boards are elected committes that pass regulations for ministries, Chairmans for these committees are appointed by the Viceroy. Federal Board of Education An elected body of 300 teachers and school leaders that meet and decide on budget, curriculum and other policies for Federally funded schools. The Board also appoints oversight chairmans to all regional education boards. Elections for membership on the board takes place every 5 years with the annual National elections. The Board is chaired by the Secretary of Education who is appointed as part of the Viceroy's cabinet. Ministry of Foreign Affairs The Ministry of Foreign Affairs is a powerful ministry that mainly deals with Soviet nations. Its main responsibilities are maintaining good international relations with allied nations and galactic nations, grant exit and entry visas, maintain Mandarran Embassies abroad, inform allied nations of Mandarran events via the state owned Mandarran Times news and publishing agency. Embassies located on another planet have an additional $100 visa fee. For more information please visit Foreign Relations of Mandarr Ministry of Economic Planning and Finance This is the most powerful Ministry in the Mandarran Union. It is made up of many offices and the Federal Industrial and Trade Board is an extension of this Ministry. The Board is made up of 300 elected business and collective leaders. Collectively the Board and Ministry of Economic Planning determines the wages of state collective workers, production, hiring, worker distribution, and many other things. They also accept and hear requests from private enterprises to start up business in Mandarr or any of the Provinces. This Ministry is headed by the Chancellor who is appointed by the Viceroy. Since the 3560s this Ministry and Board has been strictly controlled by the Socialist Unity Party. The Supreme Court The Supreme Court is a court of 5 top judges. These judges are picked via the Senate and approved by both the Senate and The Viceroy. The courts approves and investigates laws. It is their duty to be sure laws follow the constitution and dont violate any civil rights. The court also hears cases from civilians when they think their rights have been violated. No justice on the supreme court is allowed to be an active member of any political party, but most judges have secret political loyalties. Political Parties Political Parties have made up a major part of the Mandarran government since the fall of the Monarchy in 3460. From 3460 to 3540 the Workers Party had a monoply hold on the government that was broken by a revolution. Since mulitple parties have formed, with 1 party, the Socialist Unity Party becoming the current majority holder in 3560. Socialist Unity Party Far left, communist party formed in the 3550s during a major economic depression. It was formed by the joining of 2 different left wing parties. The United Front for Social Progess chaired by the current Viceroy, and the United Tribal Socialist Party chaired by Jake Redman, son of former USWR General Secratery Robert Redman. The Unity Party is managed collectively by the party's Central Committee chaired by the General Secretary. It is considered by many to be a Maoist Party. The Unity Party promotes the dictatorship of the proletariat, international isolationism, collective ownership of ALL property, decreased military spending, and war socialism(raiding/liberation). Since the 3570s the Unity Party has been the only party in the Mandarran Union. Peoples Republican Party(Disbanded) Center, neoliberal party formed from a faction of the Workers Party that collapsed in the 35440s. The Republican Party is managed by a Chairman, and Party Congress. This party promotes workers rights and the workers movement, but they also uphold property rights, nationalism, private enterprise, and military expansion. The Republican Party is considered by many to be one of the most moderate parties in Mandarr. In 3578 the Peoples Republican Party disbanded due to lack of members and financial resources. Mandarran Nationalist Party(Banned) Far right, fascist party that formed from a faction of the Workers Party that collapsed in the 35440s. Since it formed its party policy has been managed and controlled by a single person. Many citizens have said this faction, that use to be part of the Workers Party, was the main faction responsible for the collapse of the Workers Party and death of former Worker Party General Secretary, Robert Redman, It promotes social conservatism, extreme militarism, anti-immigration, corporatism and privatization, and many have called it a racist party. Steven Montgomery. Nationalist Party Leader, was the first Viceroy of the Mandarran Republic, and his tenure was marked with controversy. Since the start of the depression in the 3550s the Nationalist Party has lost most of its membership and support base to the Unity Party. The Nationalist Party was banned in the 3560s due to terroristic activity in Nabatto that was connected to the Nationalist Party Category:Governments Category:Mandarran Union